Das Blaue Bedauern
by girl-chan2
Summary: Penyesalan terbesar jika melukai perasaan orang lain tanpa disadari.


Gara-gara Chapter itu, aku jadi rada kebawa baper, well... .w.a

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Just have this story and OC's.

Warning: Kurang baper, tanpa dialog, nggak ada penyebutan nama, dll.

* * *

Dia mengalami depresi paling besar dalam hidupnya.

Berawal dari sebuah pertengkaran yang membuat dirinya terlibat karena diperebutkan, dia berteriak bahwa dia membenci kedua orang itu.

* * *

Tapi dia tak menduga kalau itu akan membuat salah satu dari mereka sedih.

Saat mengikuti orang itu ke pemakaman, dia bertemu adiknya yang sudah lama mati dan diberi waktu sampai natal untuk memperbaikinya atau dia akan dihantui penyesalan.

Dan penyesalan itu sudah dirasakan begitu orang itu bilang dia akan melupakan semua tentangnya.

Meskipun kekasihnya sudah menenangkannya dan berkata akan membantu masalahnya, tapi karena beban yang dirasakannya terlalu berat, dia kabur dari markas dan berlari menuju hutan, kemudian nekat melompat ke jurang sebelum sempat dihentikan seseorang yang mengikutinya.

Seisi markas dilanda kepanikan setelah diberitahu kalau salah satu teman mereka melompat ke jurang dan ketua squad memerintahkan sebagian dari mereka untuk menemukannya.

* * *

Entah kenapa hujan tiba-tiba turun saat pencarian dilakukan.

Di tengah hujan yang semakin deras, mereka menemukannya dan begitu mendapati dia masih hidup, mereka segera membawanya kembali ke markas.

Semua orang di markas hanya berharap dia tidak terkena amnesia saat bangun nanti.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, dia terbangun dan merasa sakit kepala. Dia mengira akan terkena amnesia, tapi rupanya tidak. Dia masih mengingat di mana dia sekarang.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan terlihat seorang gadis yang membawakan makanan, tapi dia malah memberitahunya untuk pergi.

Gadis itu tetap mendekatinya, tapi dia berteriak tidak mau makan dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk meninggalkannya sendiri.

Setelah gadis itu pergi, dia memegangi dada-nya karena menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

* * *

Begitu mendapati seisi markas kembali dilanda kepanikan karena dia menghilang lagi, gadis itu segera mencarinya sendirian.

Gadis itu menemukannya duduk sendirian di tepi sungai sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Dia pun menghampiri kekasihnya perlahan, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

Menyadari keberadaan gadis itu, dia bertanya apa dia mau mendengarkan cerita masa lalunya dan gadis itu menjawab akan mendengarkan dengan senang hati.

Dia mengawali dengan berkata ingin mati yang sukses membuat gadis itu terkejut dan bertanya kenapa. Kemudian dia menjelaskan semuanya.

* * *

Saat dia berumur 15 tahun, sebuah kontrak mengerikan dengan iblis membuat ibunya mengorbankan nyawa dan meminta iblis itu membiarkannya tetap hidup. Setelah mengambil nyawa ibunya, iblis itu memberikan kutukan keabadian padanya.

Menyadari tak bisa mati karena kutukan itu, dia mengembara tanpa arah ke berbagai tempat selama 150 tahun dan membuatnya mulai kehilangan tujuan hidup.

Bahkan setelah menjadi bagian dari squad karena pertemuan yang 'tak disengaja', dia masih merasa 'kosong' karena terlalu lama menyendiri dan mengalami keputusasaan yang sangat besar. Tapi dia hanya bisa menutupinya dengan bersikap dingin di depan orang lain.

* * *

Setelah menceritakan semuanya, mereka berdua terdiam dan dia langsung memecah kesunyian dengan menangis.

Dia sudah kehilangan segalanya. Dia tidak tau untuk apa dia hidup. Dia takut kehilangan semua orang di sekitarnya, termasuk kekasihnya dan teman-temannya yang lain. Dia selalu merasa kesepian dan menyembunyikannya dalam diam. Dia sudah 'terluka' sejak lama karena 'penyesalan biru' yang dialaminya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa takdirnya begitu kejam.

Gadis itu menyemangatinya dan memberitahu kalau bukan hanya dia yang mengalami nasib kelam.

Dia menceritakan kembali masa lalu salah satu teman mereka yang mengalami kejadian paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya dan membuatnya sering menangis karenanya, tapi setelah itu dia masih bisa tersenyum karena menyadari teman yang selalu menghiburnya kapan saja.

Gadis itu mengatakan kalau dia juga bisa melakukannya jika percaya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, bahkan gadis itu bersedia berbagi rasa sakit yang dialaminya jika dia mau.

Walaupun itu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih tenang, tapi tetap saja tidak akan bisa menghilangkan 'penyesalan biru' di dalam hatinya.

Kemudian dia meminta gadis itu membantunya memberitahukan sesuatu kepada seseorang di pemakaman dan menjelaskan detail tempat yang harus dia kunjungi.

* * *

Seminggu sebelum natal, gadis itu mengunjungi makam yang dimaksud.

Dia memberitahu hantu di makam itu kalau kekasihnya gagal memperbaiki hubungan dengan kakaknya, kemudian menceritakan semua masa lalu kekasihnya.

Setelah bercerita cukup panjang, gadis itu meminta agar dia tidak membenci kekasihnya dan akhirnya pergi.

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Yah, aku tidak tau harus apa untuk ini... 'w'/

Review! :D


End file.
